An existing simple paper fastener is generally made of ferrous metals, comprising an upper binding piece in shape of a long strip, binding strips, and a lower binding piece in shape of a long strip. Two binding strips are connected to the two ends of the upper binding piece. Two sliding pieces are disposed on the lower binding piece, and the lower binding piece is longer than the upper binding piece. The two ends of the lower binding piece each have a binding hole; the distance between the centers of the two binding holes is usually the length of the upper binding piece.
During binding of documents, two holes are made on the documents, with the distance of the centers of the holes equal to the length of the upper binding piece, the two binding strips are passed through the holes in the documents and then through the two binding holes of the lower binding piece, and are bent onto the lower binding piece, and then the two sliding pieces of the lower binding piece are moved to fix the binding strips.
The disadvantage, however, is that the binding strips are not well fixed by the sliding pieces, and the sliding pieces can be easily shifted, which disturbs the documents, and the ends of the metal binding strips often scratch people. Accordingly, people tend to use this kind of paper fastener less and less, and choose more complex binding equipment.